


New Year, New Injury

by xPhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Injury, New Years, Two-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhoenix/pseuds/xPhoenix
Summary: Dean gets in a fight...





	1. December 31st

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be posted either after midnight (EST) or in the morning if I forget

Sam glanced at his watch. 10:53, it read. He looked out the window, wondering when Dean would return from the bar. It was quiet, for New Years Eve. Apparently no one at this motel was a big partier. Which made the loud bang! of a gunshot sound louder than usual.

Sam stood up, his hand resting on his gun as he cautiously stood against the wall, glancing between the window and the door. Of course, the was a chance this isn't about him and Dean, but since when have they ever been that lucky? Dean would say—

“Dean,” Sam whispered to himself. If the gun wasn't aimed at him, it was probably aimed at his brother. Just in case, he reached into is pocket and grabbed his phone and quickly dialed Dean’s number.

No answer.

Of course.

And Dean had the car. “Guess I'm walking, then,” Sam muttered.

As he left the motel, he still was focused intensely on his surroundings, examining every noise, gun at the ready. His suspicions rose as he heard police sirens in the distance, coming from bar.

“Dean,” he said softly. The police lights flashed brightly in front of him, but his mind was focused solely on his brother.

The entrance to the bar was chaos. Everyone was gathered around a figure on the ground, surrounded by dark, sticky blood. Despite the red tint to everything, Sam could recognize those features anywhere.

“Dean!”

\------

That night was a blur for Dean. He vaguely remembered having a few drinks, and then stumbling over to the pool table for a game. He had played terribly, as he always does the first round, and raised the stakes, like usual. That's when everything went wrong.

He started to play well, using the full extent of his abilities. He could faintly hear whispered conversations at the bar, people were catching on to him. Uh oh.

When he won the second round, his opponents starting screaming at him. He brushed it off, this happened fairly often, he just needed to get out of there as soon as he could. He was slipping off towards the exit when one guy noticed what he was doing, and pulled a gun.

Shit. That left Dean with two options. He could draw his own gun and hopefully scare him into backing off, but it was a crowded bar. Dean noticed that the bartender had already called the police, and if the police saw him with a gun, they'd ask for all sorts of paperwork that he didn't have. Guess it's time for option two, then.

"Woah! Hey, hey, hey. What're waving that around for, man? Come on!" Dean added a drop of fear into his voice, trying to grab everyone's attention while talking down the man.

"You know exactly why I'm doing this, you scum!"

Well, sounds like the man didn't want to calm down. "Okay, okay, I'll give you the money back if you really care that much." That usually worked.

But not this time. "It's not the money I want back, bastard! It's," he pointed at his chest, "my honor."

Dean tried to reply, but the man was not in a talking mood. He pulled the trigger, gun aimed at Dean's heart.

Being the skilled fighter he is, Dean dove to the side immediately. The bullet hit his shoulder with a thump, and he fell to the ground. It hurt like a bitch, but at least it didn't hit his heart and kill him. That would've been really bad for this world.

Dean fought to stay conscious, but it was an impossible struggle. As he heard the sirens drawing nearer, his eyes slipped shut. His last thought was about how pissed Sam would be.


	2. January 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't just leave you all hanging

Sam leaned back in the creaking hospital chair, his spine cracking. He had been sitting here for hours, watching Dean sleep.  
He was just about to try to get some sleep himself when he noticed a slight change in Dean's breathing. "Hey, Dean," he murmured to his brother.

Dean cracked his eyes open. "Wha' happened?" he asked groggily.

"You got shot, Dean," Sam informed him with a slightly scolding tone.

"No' my fault," Dean complained.

"You should have been more careful."

"Yeah, whatever." Dean's eyes scanned the room. "What time 's it?"

Sam checked his watch. "Three a.m."

"Huh. I suppose it's next year, then," Dean remarked.

"Yeah. Spending New Years in a hospital is definitely an enjoyable start to the year."

Dean chuckled. "Better than some places we've spent New Years."

Sam laughed sadly. "Yeah, it's certainly better than hell."

"Happy New Year, bitch."

"Happy New Year, jerk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! Congratulations, you made it through 2017. Enjoy 2018 (if possible)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everybody! Let's hope 2018 is a year with less violence, less death, and less hate.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
